


Hear Our Voices, Remember Our Names

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [99]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Telepathic Bond, Triple Drabble, earlier game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The discovery of a spaceship intact under the town of Tyler brings back the usual flood of memories for Rune, none of which are his.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Hear Our Voices, Remember Our Names

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 90 'pirates'
> 
> set in the Broken Cycle fanfic arc

"It's called a Landale? Cool name!" exclaimed Rika. The girl clearly had no idea what the name meant - she just defaulted to finding everything cool and exciting. Chaz also stared up in awe at the space shuttle that had been preserved, pristine, in an underground cave beneath the tomb of its owner, the founder of the town. Wren began scanning it to find out its exact specifications and check that he could fly it, while Raja cracked jokes about it that ranged from painfully corny to unintelligible when translated from Dezolisian.

The ship is named Landale, mused Rune, and the town is Tyler. Its founder helped with the evacuation of Palma by ferrying people here to Dezolis in this exact shuttle. 

He'd heard of Tyler Landale. The man's name was preserved in the annals of Algolian history by the Espers. However, he hadn't known the Palmans still remembered the man. Nothing about that arc of the cycle of fate had gone right from the beginning and the 'heroes' of that era had mostly been remembered as having destroyed society. Tyler himself, in particular, had been a notorious space pirate who had broken five saboteurs out of prison. 

Now he was a hero of a small town in a forgotten corner of Dezolis, isolated from the rest of the planet by an unnatural wall of ice brought about by this era's troubles. History was repeating itself again, the same people being brought back to the fore. 

Rune shook the thought out of his head. The telepathic transfer wasn't even complete yet and these memories already seemed too vivid, too personal to be something he'd read in a book. It was the same sensation he'd had back in Termi, gazing up at the statue of Alis and Myau in the plaza.


End file.
